Tamon Takeuchi
Tamon Takeuchi is a playable character in Siren. A university professor, he went to Hanuda, claiming to do research. In truth, he came to the village to find out the cause of his parents' deaths, as he is a former resident of the town before the landslide in 1976. Alongside him is Yoriko Anno, a student of his who secretly has a crush on him. Story A 34-year-old university professor who was originally a resident of Hanuda in his childhood. When he was seven years old, he lost his parents during an earthquake caused by the failure of the ceremony to revive Datasushi. He wondered the destroyed remains of Hanuda, calling out for his parents. A newspaper article documented his tragedy. At some point after this, he was adopted and went on to be a professor at a university, where he gained the romantic attention of one of his students, Yoriko Anno. He went to Hanuda in search of discovering the cause of his parents’ deaths 27 years ago, accompanied by Yoriko. They arrived in Hanuda on Day 1. When they arrive at Hanuda by car, Tamon senses that something is wrong, and asks Yoriko to stay in the car. However, Yoriko got out when she felt that someone was watching her. They briefly experience Sightjacking on each other, both confused about what is going on. Through Tamon’s instructions, they sneak their way through a small village, hearing the school broadcast of Harumi via radio. Continuing their journey, Tamon is shocked and appalled that Yoriko drank some of the red water despite his protest. They hear the roar of the Shibito Brain occupying the area and killed it before moving on. At around 10:00 am on Day 2, Yoriko and Tamon are by a stone bridge. Yoriko finds Tamon’s name embedded in one of the rails, leading to Tamon confessing his real purpose behind going to Hanuda and apologized that he dragged her into this. Yoriko says that he did not need to apologize since she came to Hanuda because of him. They laugh before a sniper Shibito shoots Yoriko, sent falling onto the banks below the bridge. Making his way down to Yoriko, he promised to come back to her while he dealt with the sniper. Yoriko says that despite being shot, she does not feel any pain. Tamon states that, due to consuming the red water, she is slowly turning into a Shibito. Tamon set fire to a wooden bridge the sniper was near, preventing either person from crossing. He corners the Shibito at his original sniping point, and defeats him, only to discover that it is Akira Shimura, his old neighbor. By the time he gets back, Yoriko is missing; she and Kyoya Suda had been taken away by Shiro Miyata. Tamon makes his way to the Miyata Hospital, confronting the Shibito inhabiting it. The visit culminates him finding a picture of Hisako Yao back in 1964, who has not aged, and fought the Shibito Brain Mina Onda. Defeating Mina, he discovers Yoriko’s glasses and fears the worst. Tamon pieces together that Hisako is trying to commence a ritual that will summon Datatsushi, and sets off to prevent the ritual from occurring. During Day 3, by the time he gets to the Nest, it is too late; Miyako Kajiro has been sacrificed, unleashing the spirit of the alien god. In the confrontation, Tamon reunites with Yoriko and meets Kyoya Suda and Kei Makino. Datatsushi’s physical form is not complete since the remainder of Miyako’s blood lies within Kyoya. The creature tries to take Kyoya, but he, Kei and Tamon are sent to the level below. Regaining consciousness in a pool of red water, Kyoya and Tamon attempt to penetrate the Nest again, leaving Kei behind. Kyoya and Tamon team up to break through the Nest, but along the way, Tamon cuts off the electricity in the building so as to sneak past a sniper Shibito, while Kyoya, aided by Miyako’s spirit, defeats two Spider Shibito and found a safe place to hide. Tamon begins to feel the effects of his transformation into a Shibito – he convulses on the floor in pain, looking pale. He hears the Shibito-sounding voice of Yoriko and sees her with an unnatural smile as she runs towards him to reunite. However, Datatsushi appears between them to attack. Luckily, a wave of red water, brought on by the self-sacrifice of Shiro Miyata, flooded the three, separating Tamon and Yoriko from each other and Datatsushi. Back on the ground afterward, he once again feels himself slowly transforming, then hears the voices of his mother and father. As if in a trance, he makes his way to his house after following their voices. Along the way, he fights off the Shibito-transformed Naoko Mihama and Reiko Takato, as Spider and Brain Shibitos, respectively. Once at his old house, he is shocked to discover his mother and father standing right in front of him, both happy to see their son after nearly 30 years of being apart. They looked as they were at the time of the landslide that killed them. Overwhelmed with happiness, Tamon embraces his parents, who in turn hold him. Unknown to him, due to his continuing transformation, his parents are very different compared to what they are to his eyes. They are Shibito who resist the siren – the call of Datatsushi – and rot away while retaining their humanity and love for their son. Days later, Tamon, still human, is still in the same position, not wanting to be away from his parents again. His parents have done nothing to him, just wanting to be with their son again. Yoriko suddenly bursts into the house and beats Tamon’s mother and father with a baseball bat. She drags him away, telling him that it was "no time to be playing happy families." Due to the red water he involuntarily came into contact with, Tamon is unable to leave the alternate Hanuda dimension. It is unknown what his fate is. Category:Living Characters Category:Siren Characters Category:Characters